Con la Delicadeza de una Flor
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si pasase lo impensable? ¿Y si alguien les traicionase? ¿Podría Zoro cumplir su promesa?


**¡Hola humanos! Estos días estoy publicando mucho, supongo que será la inspiración. En fin, aquí va otro ZoRo, espero que os guste, y al menos que os parezca algo original. **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

No se lo podían creer. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Había sido un día normal en el Thousand Sunny, todos los Mugiwara estaban en la cubierta del barco haciendo lo de siempre. Preparando munición, cocinando, haciendo medicinas, arreglando cosas del barco, cantando, leyendo, entrenando, asegurando la ruta y jugando.

Entonces, de golpe y sopetón, todos nuestros amigos estuvieron inmovilizados contra el suelo, apresados por unas manos _fleur_.

Robin se levantó de su silla sonriendo pícaramente mientras subía las escaleras hacia el puesto del timón.

-¡Robin! ¿¡Que demonios haces?! ¡Suéltanos!- Exclamó Usopp mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero tenia ambos brazos bloqueados en la espalda.

La arqueóloga dio la vuelta completamente al timón, cambiando la ruta, de vuelta al puerto que habían dejado hace algunas horas.

-Venga Robin, deja de bromear y suéltanos.- Dijo Nami, sonriendo a su amiga, pero con miedo en los ojos.

Robin no decía nada, simplemente controlaba el timón con sus dos brazos verdaderos mientras se concentraba en no soltar a los demás. Abrió exageradamente los ojos al sentir el frío filo de una katana contra su cuello.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- La voz de Zoro le acariciaba la nuca mientras sentía como el hombre le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y la agarraba, brazos incluidos. Todo sin soltar su katana, que se mantenía firme contra la yugular de Robin.

Cuando, girando su cuerpo, Zoro la hizo encarar la cubierta del Sunny, la arqueóloga se dio cuenta de que todos sus nakama estaba inconcientes, incluyendo a Luffy.

Robin trató de reprimir su sorpresa y, cuando habló, su voz sonó calmada. -¿Cómo te has soltado de mi agarre sin que me percatara, kenshi-san?

-Con la misma delicadeza con la que se le quita un pétalo a una flor.- La voz de Zoro sonaba extraña, triste.

Robin se sorprendió al ver los dos brazos _fleur_ que había utilizado para inmovilizar al espadachín, estaban tirados y arrancados del suelo. Como si le hubieran quitado un pétalo a una flor.

-¿Vas a hacerlo, kenshi-san?- La pregunta de Robin confundió un poco al peliverde.

-¿Hacer que?

-Lo que habías prometido dos años atrás, kenshi-san. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?- El silencio de Zoro le indicó a la morena que así era. -Prometiste que si alguna vez os traicionaba, me matarías tú mismo.- Robin pudo sentir los músculos del espadachín tensarse, y notó contra su espalda todo el ejercicio al que se sometía todos los días. -¿Serías capaz…?- Susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándose sobre el hombro de Zoro.

Sorprendentemente, Robin notó como el brazo que le rodeaba el estomago la soltaba y la katana de su cuello bajaba y desaparecía.

Al girarse, vio como Zoro la miraba con muchísima pena y tenia la punta de la katana colocada sobre su estómago.

-No, Robin. No sería capaz.- Y tras estas palabras un charco de sangre manchó el suelo cuando la punta del arma atravesó por completo el estomago del kenshi.

Justo antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad pudo oír su nombre gritado por una voz que le era extremadamente familiar.

-¡ZORO!

La luz que entró por la ventana del camarote le deslumbró y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de poder ver de forma decente.

Sintió entonces un fuerte pinchazo en el estomago al tratar de moverse y soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Kenshi-san?- La voz de Robin le hizo girar ligeramente la cabeza y encontrársela al lado, sentada en una silla, con un libro sobre el regazo y unas ojeras que demostraban más de un día sin dormir. Pero lo que le sorprendió mas aun fue que, en las muñecas, llevaba puestas unas esposas de kairoseki.

-¿Ro-Robin…? ¿Qué haces con unas esposas puestas…?- Preguntó el espadachín mientras se frotaba los ojos con la palma de la mano.

-Fue la condición de Chopper para dejarme entrar a verte.- Las palabras de la morena sorprendieron de sobremanera a Zoro.

-¿Qué…?

-Escucha, kenshi-san. Yo, no quería traicionaros, simplemente había oído de unas ruinas antiguas muy peligrosas que podrían tener algo que ver con el siglo perdido, y yo solo… solo queria…- Justo antes de que Robin derramase una lágrima, sintió los labios de Zoro cubriendo los suyos. Inmediatamente reaccionó y le devolvió el beso, hasta que oyó un gruñido por parte del kenshi y se separó. -Deberías descansar, kenshi-san.

-Y tu deberías dejar de comportante como una niña consentida.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

Justo en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el cuernito de Chopper asomó por la rendija.

-¿Ro… Robin, como esta Zoro?- La voz del renito sonaba asustada y estaba escondido de esa forma tan "peculiar" en él.

-De hecho, isha-san, ya está despierto, iba a ir a avisarte ahora mismo.- Las palabras de Robin hicieron que el "lado medico" de Chopper saliese a la luz y se acercase a ellos, destapando a Zoro.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho el estómago?- Preguntó mientras le quitaba lentamente los vendajes para cambiárselos.

-No, apenas duele…- Pero no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al ver como, quitando el último vendaje, Chopper dejaba a la vista una, muy reciente, operación. -Mira que dejarte atravesar por esos piratas que subieron a cubierta y nos dejasen k.o. a todos…- Dijo el reno agitando la cabeza mientras le ponia nuevas vendas. -Menos mal que Robin logró espantarlos y despertarme y pude ocuparme de ti antes de que te pasase algo peor.- Chopper bajó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. -Debes descansar, volveré en un rato para echarte un vistazo.- Y con eso se fue.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó Zoro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, no les podía decir que te auto atravesaste con una de tus katanas para no matarme.- Dijo Robin mientras le sonreía pícaramente. -Así que les explique que estábamos tranquilamente en el barco, nos atacaron unos piratas que les dejaron inconcientes con un gas y tu y yo nos ocupamos de ellos. Pero un pirata, a traición, te atacó por la espalda y te atravesó con una katana.- Robin le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Y lo de las esposas?- Inquirió Zoro, tumbándose cómodamente sobre la cama y tapándose con la sabana, preparado para echarse una siesta.

-Necesitaba una coartada, por lo que me puse unas que le robé a un marine la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos.- Robin se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. -Cuando te mejores me las podrás cortar con tu katana.

-Siempre metiéndote en líos de los que te tengo que sacar yo…- Y con esto cerró los ojos.

-Descansa, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin mientras salía por la puerta.

-Con la misma delicadeza con la que se le quita un pétalo a una flor…

**¡Tadaa! E aquí mi nueva historia. Cada día se me ocurren tres o cuatro nuevas y estoy sobrepasada. Mañana, que es sábado, me pondré a escribir como una loca y tal vez podáis tener un fin de semana de lectura.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no es muy largo pero me he esforzado de verdad. Pensar que desde dos años Robin todavía se acuerda de esa "promesa" que Zoro le dijo por impulso… En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que nos volvamos a ver pronto. ¡Gracias por leerme y mandadme un review plis!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
